


Балаган

by kvks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks
Summary: Все проблемы из-за волейбола, утверждает Цукишима. И ничуть не кривит душой.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 10





	Балаган

Все проблемы из-за волейбола, утверждает Цукишима. Повторяет себе как мантру каждый день. Со всей своей устойчивостью к жизненным передрягам здесь практически невозможно выработать иммунитет — стоило бы в первую очередь — как бы он не старался.

Во-первых, его товарищи по команде — балаган, а не товарищи. Сил терпеть этих идиотов не остается совсем — раздражают катастрофически. Иногда Ямагучи туда же. Ямагучи! Уму непостижимо. Цукишима устало трет пальцами переносицу и тяжело вздыхает. Предали там, откуда не ждали. В очередной раз приходит в зал, а там такой привычный, почти уже родной — просто отвратительно — балаган. Хинате и Кагеяме, думает, уже пора прекратить свои нелепые заигрывания на людях — тошно смотреть.

Во-вторых, сегодня тренировочный матч, а значит, этот балаган достигнет невероятных масштабов. Ну как можно ходить с такой идиотской прической, спрашивает у себя Цукишима. Это мода такая, спрашивает у себя же. Знает, что нихрена подобного, потому что прическа Куроо Тецуро нравится исключительно Куроо Тецуро.

— Цу-ки-ши-ма, привет, — тянет имя так приторно, по слогам, когда видит его в дверях зала со спортивной сумкой наперевес. Начинает подташнивать раньше времени, и это видно по лицу Цукишимы — он даже не пытается скрыть. Только вот Куроо Тецуро абсолютно насрать, какое там у него лицо — улыбается так широко, так раздражающе — по телу невольно пробегает неприятный холодок. Цукишима к такой херне не привык.

Он проклинает тот самый день, когда повелся на слова Куроо и начал с ними тренироваться. Глупо было хотя бы себе не признаться, что у всех этих тренировок есть плоды, только вот это совсем не отменяет того факта, что после этого вся жизнь пошла под откос — покатилась кубарем по наклонной — даже сообразить не успел, что произошло. Внутри что-то сломалось, треснуло, перевернулось с ног на голову — если бы Цукишима знал, что это было такое, то хотя бы попытался это починить и склеить. То, что он испытывает, когда видит капитана Некомы давно вышло за рамки восхищения его игрой в волейбол, или что он там должен к нему ощущать — еще одна вещь, которую было бы глупо отрицать. Какой же отстой, злится Цукишима. Уж лучше Хината с Кагеямой, чем вот это вот все.

Все проблемы из-за волейбола, утверждает Цукишима. И ничуть не кривит душой. Тотальный игнор, отсутствие заинтересованности, тонны сарказма — вот, к чему он привык. Только с Куроо ничего из этого не работает.

Как бы здорово, если бы Укай договорился о матче с Фукуродани — Бокуто тот еще кадр, но все же не Куроо с дурацкой прической и лыбой на пол-лица. Прицепился к нему — непонятно, чего ему надо — и Цукишима, видят небеса, иногда не справляется.

Он вкладывает во взгляд все свое вселенское недовольство — Куроо-иди-ты-в-жопу-и-заткнись — красноречивее любых слов. Ничего не отвечает, идет к своим товарищам и заводит разговор с Ямагучи. Лишь бы не видеть и не слышать. Рано или поздно они снова уедут в Мияги, и ему не придется думать о Куроо… так.

***

— Ты в норме? — Ямагучи нагоняет его в дверях зала, смотрит обеспокоенно. — Мне кажется, ты сегодня был напряжен во время игры.

— Я в порядке, — Цукишима кивает, разговор продолжать этот не хочет, поэтому разворачивается и надевает наушники, пока его еще кто-нибудь — Куроо Тецуро — не выцепил по пути между залом и спальней. А если выцепит, все по накатанной — тотальный игнор. Наушники ему в помощь.

Если Вселенная не помогает тебе избавиться от Куроо, то ничего не поможет. Иногда Цукишиме кажется, что даже сама Вселенная не знает, как с этим парнем быть, поэтому спихивает все это на его плечи.

— Эй, Цукишима, я вообще-то тебя зову, — преграждает ему путь и кладет руку на плечо, улыбается. Цукишима смотрит на него и думает, да что же за день сегодня такой.

— Я вообще-то не слышал, если ты не видишь, — он стягивает наушники и хмурится, замечая, каким до раздражения становится у того довольное лицо.

— Потренируйся со мной, — без обиняков просит Куроо. — Пожалуйста.

— Нет желания, — Цукишима качает головой, уворачивается от его ладони и хочет обойти. Желание только одно — оказаться в своей спальне. Сначала в спальне, а потом и в Мияги, потому что к черту Токио, и к черту Куроо Тецуро с этим взглядом, полным надежды.

— Ты сегодня не очень-то хорошо играл, — подмечает тот и закатывает глаза — знает, на что надо надавить, и это бесит, — наверное, и сам заметил. Тебе стоит потренироваться со мной.

— В другой раз, может быть.

— Эй, — надувает щеки, сводит брови — ну что за детский сад, честное слово? — Я же помочь тебе хочу, пойдем, — не оступается, а Цукишима чувствует, что сыпется. Опять. И где его хваленая выдержка?

Все проблемы из-за волейбола, утверждает Цукишима, когда стоит с мячиком в руках по ту сторону сетки от Куроо.

Иногда Цукишима не справляется. Иногда ему кажется, что он не справляется уже совсем. Он проклинает тот день, когда повелся на уговоры Куроо, и подает мяч. Проклинает тот момент, когда стал вторым, кто считает прическу Куроо не такой уж стремной, и блокирует подачу. Цукишима думает, что сошел с ума, и Куроо забивает — бьет четко в линию.

Куроо упирается ладонями в колени и тяжело дышит, от Цукишимы не ускользает, как расцветает улыбка на его лице. Он отворачивается и буровит взглядом стену, всяко лучше, чем смотреть на него.

— Спасибо, что согласился. Сыграй завтра так же, Цукишима. Можешь же, когда хочешь, — Куроо выпрямляется и подмигивает ему — довольный кот.

— Ага, — он разворачивается и собирается уйти, потому что к черту.

— Надеюсь, Укай-сан и Некомата-сан будут ставить нам побольше тренировочных матчей, — Куроо идет чуть позади, и Цукишима вспоминает, что им почти по пути. Обреченно вздыхает. — Мне нравится играть с тобой.

— Сыграем на национальных, — вырывается как-то само, необдуманно, так глупо.

— Ого, Цукишима, ты и правда думаешь об этом, — Куроо нагоняет и кладет руку на плечо. Это касание — простое, непринуждённое — прожигает кожу через футболку. Хочется увернуться, дать по рукам. — Ты так любишь играть в волейбол.

— Заткнись уже.

— Ладно, ладно, — тот смеется — так заразительно, и этот звук, он совсем сейчас не раздражает, — но я тебе не уступлю, даже если мне и нравится играть с тобой.

— Я тоже.

Все проблемы из-за волейбола, утверждает Цукишима. И ничуть не кривит душой.


End file.
